


Tennisdouble

by Glimmjoy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Other Implied Pairings - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmjoy/pseuds/Glimmjoy
Summary: Eine Party in Atobes Villa...Ein noch unveröffentlichter Film...Die ganzen Tennisfreaks erfahren mehr über Ryoma als jemals erträumt.





	Tennisdouble

**Prolog**

 

„Ryoma? Ryoma?“

Jemand schüttelte ihn leicht

„Ryoma? Wir sind da. Wach auf.“

Verschlafen blinzelte er. Das Licht stach ihm in den Augen. Mit einem Stöhnen schloss er sie wieder. Die Stimme kicherte leise.

„Na komm, Schatz. Es sind schon fast alle draußen.“

„Kaa-san?“

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das Licht.

„Wie geht es dir?“

Das besorgte Gesicht seiner Mutter kam in sein Blickfeld. Hinter ihr konnte er seinen Vater und seinen Bruder erkennen.

„Gut“, murmelte er. Alle wussten, dass das eine Lüge war. Seit seinem zehnten Geburtstag gab es wenige gute Tage, viele schlechte und einige miserable.

„Keine Sorge, Chibisuke“, meinte Ryoga fröhlich. „Es wird fantastisch. Du gehst nach Seigaku, beeindruckst dort alle mit deinem Super-Tennis-Fähigkeiten und...“

Er unterbrach Ryoga, indem er aufstand, seine Tasche griff und ohne seinen Bruder eines Blickes zu würdigen an ihm vorbei in Richtung Ausgang lief.

Hinter ihm fing Ryoga an zu schmollen.

„Chibisuke hat meine Motivationsrede ignoriert“, weinte er.

[https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=100397654196931&set=a.100397674196929.1073741826.100026800890525&type=3](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=100397654196931&set=a.100397674196929.1073741826.100026800890525&type=3)

Ungewollt stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, welches nur seine kleine Schwester, die vor ihm schwebte sah. Auf das Gesicht, das ihm so ähnlich war breitete sich ebenfalls ein grinsen aus.

Vielleicht hatte Ryoga recht. So schlecht würde es schon nicht werden.

Außer Sumire-obaa-chan und Sakuno kannte ihn hier niemand und seine Familie war trotz der Probleme, die er ihnen bereitet hatte noch immer an seiner Seite.

Nein, so schlecht würde es schon nicht werden.

 

_**Omake** _

 

„Mou Chibisuke, wenn du dich so benimmst werden sie (Seigaku) dich aus reinem Prinzip nicht leiden. Zeig deine süße Seite ein bisschen mehr, dann werden sich alle Hals über Kopf in dich verlieben. Keiner wird dir widerstehen können.

…

Moment, stop.

Aber was ist wenn dich jemand so süß findet, dass er dich belästigt?

Nein, das darf nicht passieren. Ich muss dich beschützen. Mach dir keine Sorgen Chibisuke. Dein Aniki wird so etwas niemals zulassen.

Aber vorsichtshalber, zeig deine süße Seite nicht zu stark.“

...

[https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=100399180863445&set=pcb.100399237530106&type=3](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=100399180863445&set=pcb.100399237530106&type=3)

„Keine Sorge, Aniki. Sogar kleine, kratzende Katzen werden für süß befunden und geknuddelt. Ich fordere sie heraus, mich nicht zu mögen.“

 [https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=100399217530108&set=pcb.100399237530106&type=3](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=100399217530108&set=pcb.100399237530106&type=3)


End file.
